Cards (Ittle Dew)
Cards are an item found in Ittle Dew. Uses Cards have no use outside of being collected. Upon first collecting a card a cutscene is triggered where Tippsie explains to Ittle that they are merely there for flavor. Each card contains a portrait of a character listing a bit of info about their personality. There are 26 in total. Collecting them all rewards the player with an achievement. List of Cards Below is a complete list of the Ittle Dew's cards and where to find them. Most Map screenshots were grabbed by Dewsic's guide on Steam. It can be located Here. 1. Ittle Dew Found in the beginning of the Master Cave 2. Tippsie Found halfway through the Master Cave 3. Jenny Frog Located in the bottom right section of Floor 1 in The Castle. 4.Jenny Fox Located near the center of The Castle of the first floor. It is guarded by a lone Brutus that must be defeated. 5.Jenny Berry Located in the center of The Castle of the first floor. It is in a chest inside the Jennies HQ. 6.Jenny Bun Located in an optional cave in the outskirts of the castle, Out west near Toasty Cave in Fishbun Hills. It requires a puzzle to solve to reach the chest. 7.Titan de Graphiques Located to the right of the Northern stairs on Floor 2 of The Castle. 8.Turnip Located in the western side of Floor 2 in The Castle 9.Pancakes Located in the top right side of Floor 1 in The Castle 10.Brutus Located to the left of the arrow of Floor 1 in The Castle 11. Old Man Located in the upper left section of Desert Grove in the outskirts of The Castle. Requires a puzzle to solve. 12. Incredibly Ugly Statue Located in the lower left section of Swamp in the outskirts of The Castle. Requires a puzzle to solve. 13.Fishbun Located in the middle of Fish Bun Hills in the outskirts of The Castle. Requires a puzzle to solve. 14.FlopFlop Located to the right of the center of Desert Grove. Requires a puzzle to solve. 15. Volcano Express Located in the top left section of Fishbun hills behind some passable trees. Requires a puzzle to solve. 16. Petal Slug Located to the right of the middle of Desert Grove. Requires a puzzle to solve. 17.Chilly Roger Located in the bottom right side of the Swamp. Requires a puzzle to solve. 18.Lean Boo Located in the left side of the Swamp. Requires a puzzle to solve. 19.Crystal Located in the top right section of Floor 2 in The Castle 20.Gate Located in the bottom left section of Floor 1 in The Castle. 21. Masked Ruby Located in the right section of FishBun hills north of some sloped hills. Requires a puzzle to solve 22.Jenny Deer Located in the right section of Desert Grove. Requires a puzzle to solve. 23.The Lichious Turnip Located in the top right section of The Swamp. Requires walking through a hidden path across the water and a puzzle to solve. 24.Itan Carver Located near the end of Master Cave 25.Ultra Fishbunjin 3000 Located at the end of Master Cave. 26.Apathetic Frog Located back at Tutorial Cave. Can only be accessed with both The Ice Wand and The Portal Wand. Games Ittle Dew Cards are a collectible item rewarded for clearing optional rooms and finishing the Master Cave Ittle Dew 2+ No cards are collected in the initial PC, Xbox or PS4 version released, however the Switch version features the return of cards. Again they have no use and are rewarded for completing segments on Dream World. PC port now supports Dream World. Card City Nights Many of the cards art used in Ittle Dew find use again as playable cards. Category:Ittle Dew Category:Ittle Dew Items